Blond-acious
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a oneshot, called "Blond-acious" and it has Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Blaineley in a hot, sexy, foursome. Rated M for Sex, and Foul Language


Blond-acious

**This is my first One-Shot Lemon in a very long time so I hope it is wonderful.**

Friday Night beckons as Geoff, who is rough after working a full five day week as a Party Planner and he's finally have some time to rejoice because tonight, is his and Bridgette's sex night. It was the best part about Geoff's light. Getting personal and intimate with his favorite girl in the whole world. Every night, Geoff would often see Bridgette dressed up in slutty, revealing outfits such as a nurse, a teacher, a cheerleader, or better yet...Geoff himself. (Like I cannot imagine picturing Geoff dressing up as Bridgette jeepers creepers.) As Geoff had a good mood on his face, he pulled up from the driveway and into the garage.

"Ooh, yeah...that has got to be you, Bridgey Bear..." Geoff said lustly, referring to him coming in with his badass blue Corvette. He then got out of his car and into the house, where a pile of roses led him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As Geoff went up, he started taking off his pink open-buttoned shirt, revealing a fine, well-arched six-pack. The sweat on his face drew him closer to the bedroom.

As he got to the bedroom, there laid more roses on the bed, But one thing was missing...

...and that was Bridgette.

"Bridge...? Babe? Where are you?" Geoff said, looking around worried that Bridgette was gone, but as he kept looking, a sexy sensuous voice attracted Geoff.

"Oh, Geoff..."

As Geoff turned around, there stood Bridgette, decked out in baby blue pantyhose, see-thru nightie, and fluffy heels (similar to the ones LeShawna has).

Geoff, inside, just howled like a horny sexual wolf inside of his body. She was just...blondacious.

"Been expecting me, baby...?" Bridgette replied erotically.

"Come over here and tell me..." Geoff said, approaching her, but Bridgette gently stooped him with a finger to the chest.

"Uh uh..." Bridgette responded nicely. "You...on the bed right now. I want to give you a surprise..."

Geoff then got on the bed. What could this surprise be? He sweated with desperation, but it was sensual and sexual desperation.

"Oh, Lindsay..." Bridgette said softly pointing at the bathroom door. As Lindsay stepped out...Geoff was already slobbering at the mouth of her beauty like Niagara Falls. She was wearing the same thing that Bridgette was wearing, except that it was light red. Could this really be...a threesome? Maybe anything can happen let's read.

"So...is our big boy ready for his surprise?" Lindsay responded seductively at her.

"Not yet...let's bring out the other girl first then we could get the private show started..." Bridgette said, looking back at Geoff right to Lindsay.

"Oh, Blaineley…" Bridgette and Blaineley said as pointing at the closet as Blaineley stepped out now his hard-on was bigger but he was surprised that she was here ding, ding, there's the answer to the question.

No it's not a threesome it's going to be a foursome

"Why is she here?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Geoffy there's to time for questions" Bridgette responded again nicely.

"Is our big boy ready now…?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"Not yet…let's give him a show first Blaineley stroke him to keep him hard for when he's ready." Bridgette said to Blaineley.

"Actually I'm just going to watch you guys." Blaineley said as Bridgette and Lindsay started to make out.

But out of the unexpected...Lindsay and Bridgette began to touch each other in a naughty fashion. It wasn't long until they both engaged in a French kiss. Both Lindsay and Bridgette's tongues felt like fighter pilots doing barrel rolls. It was so wet, sloppy, and so sexy... As passionate moans came through upon the girls...including Blaineley who was fingering her own pussy, Geoff slowly took off his briefs and started shafting his 9-inch dick up and down in front of the sexual spectacle.

"That's right...stroke that cock, baby...stroke it to us..." Bridgette said, enjoying seeing her boyfriend getting off to them.

After Geoff started jacking it for a good 5 minutes, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Blaineley approached him slowly and within a multitude...the girls started kissing the head of his penis. Their tongues licked the edge of his hard rod. It felt so pumped to Geoff. Bridgette then shoved the whole thing in her mouth and slurping it like a popsicle melting. Lindsay, of course, was caressing Bridgette's soft, creamy ass and slowly removed her tight baby blue panties.

"Ooh...I love that cunt..." Blaineley responded, as she started fingering Bridgette and licking her almighty puss like the engines of a steamboat.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...! Bridgette moaned slightly as the Geoff's long dick was still inside her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit..." Geoff moaned as well, feeling the wet sensation that his hard penis was jolting from Bridgette's pretty mouth.

"You want to lick his balls..." Blaineley said, licking off the juice that was from Bridgette.

"Yes I do." Bridgette said as she got back into the blowjob and licked his balls.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Shit yeah." Geoff moaned as he felt the wet sensation in his nuts and in his hard penis again.

"Geoff…could you lick my pussy please?" Lindsay asked him.

"Sure Lindsay." Geoff said as he put his tongue inside of her clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Geoff muffled as he began licking her pink-sugar coated pussy.

"Ohhh, Yesssss!" Lindsay yelled, as she loved Geoff's licking, as she was glee as she can be.

His long tongue licked every single pink-coated center like a dog. Courtney soon felt the tingling sensation.

"Ohhhh...Ohh, Geoff please keep licking it please..." she moaned ecstatically. Geoff loved hearing a woman moan his name. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugarcoated pussy slippery and wet.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Geoff muffles as his tongue was shoved inside her cunt licking the inside. It tasted delicious to him. Then a minute later, something inside Lindsay was about to explode.

"Oh, make my pussy cum! Make my pussy cum! AHHHHHHH...!" Lindsay moaned loudly as a few licks and a few slurps from Geoff make Lindsay blow all over his face. Geoff then licked the remains.

Meanwhile that was happening Bridgette was still sucking Geoff while Blaineley was still having her finger inside Bridgette's womb and finally Bridgette broke out of the blowjob and Bridgette was aroused by that and Blaineley fingering her womb.

"Ooooooh, rub me harder..." Bridgette moaned sweetly Blaineley to forcing her to finger her intensely.

"Rub meee harder...!" Bridgette moaned gently as well, forcing Blaineley to counterattack her by rubbing the surfer chick's dark pink slit as well. This was going to be a back and forth battle with someone 'coming' out on top.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum... make me cum... MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Bridgette shouted orgasmically and one final thrust

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette screamed as she came as Blaineley had Bridgette's cum on her fingers.

"It tastes like cocoa." Blaineley said as Lindsay was next to Geoff's still hard penis.

"Can I suck you off?" Lindsay asked Geoff.

"Of course you can." Geoff said sweetly as Lindsay grabbed it.

"Ooooooh…it's like a popsicle." Lindsay said as she started to suck Geoff's dick.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Lindsay moaned as she is bobbing it up and down like a roller coaster and she licked his balls.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, God…" Geoff moaned as he was aroused by the fact the he was being sucked off for the second time in a dream orgy.

"Finger me back for revenge." Blaineley said to Bridgette.

"Alright" Bridgette said as she placed her finger inside of her clitoris.

"Ooooooh, rub me harder..." Blaineley moaned sweetly Blaineley forcing Bridgette to finger her intensely.

"Rub meee harder...!" Blaineley moaned gently as well, forcing Blaineley to counterattack her by rubbing the former celebrity manhunt host's pink slit as well. This was going to be a back and forth battle with someone 'coming' out on top.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum... make me cum... MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Blaineley shouted orgasmically and one final thrust

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Blaineley screamed as she came as Blaineley had Bridgette's cum on her fingers.

"That was awesome Bridgey." Blaineley said as Lindsay just finished her blowjob.

"Who's next?" Geoff asked.

"I am Geoffrey." Blaineley said as she got to his cock and starts sucking it like Bridgette, and Lindsay.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Blaineley sucked Geoff's cock trying to make it hard still like an elm tree.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Blaineley…you are good but not great as Bridgette." Geoff moaned as said which made Blaineley bite the cock.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Geoff yelled and asked.

"That was for saying that Bridgette was a better dick sucker than me." Blaineley said as she went back to sucking his dick.

"Okay you're done because now girls lay down on your backs and let me see who I'm going to fuck first." Geoff said as Bridgette, Blaineley, and Lindsay stood up and waited for Geoff to pick already.

"Geoffy's going to pick me first he's the greatest guy to have sex with in the world." Bridgette said in her thoughts.

"Geoff should pick me first because I'm a sexy girl." Lindsay said in her thoughts.

"Geoff better pick me first because I haven't gotten laid in forever." Blaineley said in her thoughts.

Geoff kissed Bridgette and picked her to fuck her first.

As usual, Geoff chose Bridgette. He came over slowly, and inserted it softly inside her hot cunt. Geoff repeatedly pushed back and forth like a machine, pumping her like an inflated tire.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Bridgette moaned, grabbing on to the sheets, and sweating like a pig being baked in a oven.

Lindsay and Blaineley were doing the 69 on the floor.

"Harder... fuck my cunt harder...!" Bridgette screamed, as Geoff's speed now increased like a cop car going 65 MPH.

Geoff's grunts grew monstrous with every bang of her ass. The look on their faces felt like they were gonna pass out.

Blaineley was wondering what Lindsay pussy must tastes as if…Lindsay wondered that Blaineley's soft pussy must taste like as well.

"You know what a 69 is...?" Lindsay said, asking the already perspirated Blaineley.

"f course I do…Come on let's do this thing." Blaineley spoke as Lindsay turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Blaineley.

Blaineley then clenched her ass-cheeks, sending her tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Blaineley...!" Lindsay said being surprised, enjoying the way that Blaineleywas doing to her soft ass. Meanwhile, she started licking Blaineley's cunt like a cupcake.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Blaineley spoke in excitement as Lindsay's hand was rubbing her entire tits, then back putting her whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Blaineley...! Lick me more...!" Lindsay screamed ecstatically. Blaineley's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over Mississippi.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." She muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, strawberry-induced cunt that Blaineley could never get out of control of. Then, something was about to burst inside Lindsay. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Blaineley...I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Lindsay shouted in sexual fashion as her juices shot Blaineley right in the face. But surprisingly, Blaineley decided not to clean it up.

"Lindsay I'm cumming too! AHHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley shouted in a sexual fashion also as she came.

"Oh, God…I'm about to cum…" Geoff said screaming to the skies.

"Uh, uh, uh…not yet Geoffy…not by a long shot…" Bridgette said as she was spent for now.

"Lindsay…it's your turn." Geoff said as Lindsay proceeds to ride him like a mechanical bull with Viagra.

"Oh, god...don't stop." Lindsay moaning as he held on to Geoff's manly chest for safety.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Geoff moaned as well. His girlfriend Bridgette was turned on by that as well and the pressure made Geoff's face turn red.

He was acting he was in a steamy room with three hot and very sexual chicks.

"I Might cum this time." Geoff screamed again as Lindsay prevented him from that.

"Nope not so fast." Lindsay said as she kissed him

Meanwhile Bridgette and Blaineley were doing a 69 again.

"You know what a 69 is...?" Blaineley said, asking the already perspirated Bridgette.

"Come on...let's do it…" Bridgette spoke as Blaineley turned around as her fine, ass faced Bridgette.

Bridgette then clenched her ass-cheeks, sending her tongue and performing waves on her pink cunt. She even spanked it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Bridgette...!" Blaineley said being surprised, enjoying the way that Bridgette was doing to her soft bootie. Meanwhile, she started rubbing Bridgette's pussy like a massage.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Bridgette moaned as she was licking her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Bridgette...! Lick me more...!" Blaineley screamed ecstatically. Bridgette's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over New Orleans.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." She muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, blueberry-induced cunt that Bridgette could never get out of control of. Then, something was about to burst inside Lindsay. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Bridgette...I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Blaineley shouted in sexual fashion as her juices shot Bridgette right in the face. However, surprisingly, Bridgette decided not to clean it up.

"Blaineley you're last so come here." Geoff said as Blaineley came to Geoff looking for a good penetration.

"You want me on doggie, Geoff...?"

Geoff's smile on his face definitely was yes enough as Blaineley gently placed she on all fours around his bed, as he grabbed her hips once again.

"Please...put it inside me..." Blaineley spoke desperately at him, urging to put his hard already-red cock inside her ass. He did softly as he thrusted and pounded at her real nicely. It had a very smooth feeling at first, but with every thrust, Geoff's speed started to increase tenfold.

"Ohhhhh..." he moaned loudly once again...that the entire neighborhood heard them.

"Geoff! Faster...Faster! OhhhhhhhHHHHH...!" Blaineley screamed urgently as Geoff started to pound away at her squeezable ass completely. The pleasure soon took its toll on Justin who began to sweat all over his hot, breathless physique. Something started to shake Geoff's throbbing cock really hard like an earthquake. It looks like he was about to make it.

"Oh...I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Geoff shouted to the sky but Blaineley slapped him.

"NO! No you are not." Blaineley said as Geoff was a bit pissed.

"You are an uptight bitch and Lindsay and you are good fucks but Bridgette is the best so can we fuck again? If she wants." Geoff said to Blaineley.

"Awwww…Geoffy…let's fuck right now on the bed again." Bridgette said as Bridgette kissed him and stroked his cock to make sure that he was still hard.

"Bridge…I'm still hard so let's do it." Geoff said as he did a pushup position going up and down pulling through gently. Bridgette soon felt his hard stiffness plunge inside her fluffy pink cave right through the abyss.

"Ready to jump?" Geoff asked her as he laid himself right the table. Bridgette soon nodded as Geoff lightly touched her hips again as Bridgette gently shifted her body down as her pussy became slowly impaled by his cock. Her body began to slowly move up and down like a smooth elevator. The smooth, hard sensation made Bridgette's moans reach to intensive levels.

"Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhh, Geoff!" Bridgette moaned in a satisfying sigh. Her moans to Geoff was just like the sweet angels singing in heaven. So precious and so hot. It was just like those the workouts that Bridgette had always done in the local gym in which she was already breaking a sweat. Except this was different, Geoff was already making her sweat like crazy.

Geoff could pretty much feel something through his manhood about to burst anytime soon. His penis was about to await eruption and Bridgette's professional cock jumping was making Geoff's grunts so vicious like a rabie-infested dog all over, and his series of pantings grew heavily hard as his already bulging penis was now turning a shade of blood red. It was definitely about time for Geoff to reach into an explosion of man-cum.

"OHHHHH…OH, YES…!" Bridgette moaned so loudly as she was wanting to have Geoff's baby so badly.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Geoff slightly yelled out of nowhere as with few bounces made by Bridgette's sweet tender ass to his almighty cock...Geoff's cum had sprayed like a water fountain, shooting inside Bridgette's pink womb, therefore hitting the bull's eye repeatedly. Geoff had let out an aggressive moan as he soon felt it shoot out of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette relieved sexually as she could feel his man gravy flowing right inside her like a stream of a waterfall just sloshing around. Bridgette had already felt so beat and so satisfied that the sexual tender damage was already done but there was one more thing left.

"Make me and my girls taste it please." Bridgette said to Geoff as she, Lindsay, and Blaineley faced Geoff's cock therefore making him shaft it very hard.

Monster gobs of his silky white goo got shot all over the three girls faces…including their eyes, noses, mouth, and including their breasts…as every ounce of Geoff's semen hit them like a monsoon.

The foursome started to gain their breath as the three girls collapsed on Geoff. They felt a lot of relief.

"So…what did you think Geoffy-Weoffy?" Bridgette said, caressing Geoff by the chin.

"What is hot and sexy for you?" Lindsay asked Geoff.

"Was it fun and horny?" Blaineley asked Geoff.

"I have only one word to say about this sexcapade…it was Blond-acious." Geoff said as he put on his pink open shirt…his briefs and his cowboy hat as the foursome relaxed, and enjoyed a well-earned sleep.

**That was the first time I have done a foursome lemon ever and this is going to be a good story.**

**Anyway read and review you guys.**


End file.
